


Derek Hates Racoons

by DoNotPullTheBeigeLever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek hates racoons badly, fixing his old house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever/pseuds/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek watched as it rained.<br/>Yes, he loved rain but not like this.<br/>It was pouring down. Right down.<br/>Into his bedroom.<br/>Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hates Racoons

**Author's Note:**

> I started to do a few short fics during my classes at school and decided to put them up here. Enjoy!  
> (I might turn this eventually into a proper fic, but for now, it'll stay like this)

 

 

Derek watched as it rained.

  
Yes, he loved rain but not like this.

  
It was pouring down. Right down.

  
Into his bedroom.

  
Again.

  
“Fuck” was all he said as he rushed forward trying desperately to grab his personal items that could be saved.

  
“Oh, come on!” he groaned as the water soaked him right through. He grabbed what he could in his already soaked doona and ran down the stairs, dumping the possessions into the luckily dry couch.

  
He had been repairing the house recently and he had just moved into his old bedroom- unfortunately, it seems as if he didn’t pay proper attention while fixing the roof.

Derek ran back up the stairs, nearly slipping over on the _new_ carpet he had installed as it was now _soaked_ right though.  

  
“Oh seriously?” he sighed as he looked at the ruined bedroom before him.  
  
Rain was coming straight down into his room.  The desk, bed and small bedside table were now completely soaked. Derek was glad that he had chosen not to buy a new bed yet- he had only picked up a second hand one. Now he had the excuse to buy a brand new one… after he fixed his room.  
  
Again.

  
He rescued as much as he could from his wardrobe- which for once he had left wide open. Now his clothes were completely drenched.

  
And this was starting to be a good day.

  
Hurrying down the stairs he placed the rest of his semi- dry belongings onto the table before he ran outside, grabbed some tarp (all the while trying not to slip in the mud) and climbed onto the roof.

After thirty minutes, he had managed to not only completely cover the new hole in his roof above his bedroom, but also evict an angry racoon that had made the hole in the first place.

  
“Could you please just leave me the fuck alone” Derek growled in frustration as the racoon attempted to claw at his face before running off.

  
He boarded up the hole before going back down and slugging his wet body inside. Slowly closing the door, Derek sunk to the floor.

  
“Not fun” he mumbled before he walked into the living room- which was nice and dry and crashed onto the other couch.

Maybe he should buy that apartment like Stilles said.

  
Later, maybe when his belongings wern’t too soaked he would search for his old laptop and contact the buyer.

  
But until then, Derek lay slumped on the couch, contemplating how to murder racoons.

 

 

 


End file.
